The present invention relates to a motorized control apparatus for adjusting a mirror mount for use, in particular, in laser applications.
In order for laser beams to be propagated properly, it is generally necessary to provide for quite accurate adjustments in the positioning of mirrors used to reflect the beams. The laser beams are typically reflected along a desired path between the reflective surfaces of the mirrors and the positioning and adjustment of these mirrors must be very precise in order to ensure proper laser beam propagation. It is required that any adjustments to the position of the mirror be very precise in order to provide for a corresponding adjustment to the propagation of the laser beam itself.
Prior art mirror mount adjustment apparatus have been bulky, requiring large packages and complex gear arrangements to provide the required fine tuning capability. The complex gear arrangements, while achieving the desired objective of providing suitable tuning capability, are costly and quite complex. The complexity further introduces problems in the overall adjustment because of backlash that can occur when adjusting the mirror mount.
Another approach in the prior art is the implementation of micrometer-type techniques for providing suitable adjustment of the mirror mount position. Micrometer techniques utilize what is known as a differential motion, wherein the difference in thread sizes achieves a differential pushing motion. However, one problem with micrometer adjustments is that micrometers are utilized for measuring purposes and were not originally designed for adjustment purposes, which typically require greater amounts of force to be applied. A micrometer arrangement is necessarily and inherently limited in providing the suitable force required for mirror mount adjustment purposes in laser applications.